Mayflower
Smarty |Tribe = Flower Plant |Traits = Amphibious |Abilities = When this hurts the Zombie Hero, Conjure a Corn, Squash or Bean. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = Do April showers bring Mayflowers? My goodness, isn't that a personal question!}} Mayflower 'is an event plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . It has the '''Amphibious trait, and its ability gives the Plant Hero a random corn, squash or bean card every time it hurts the Zombie Hero. Mayflower was introduced during the 2016 Thanksgiving event alongside Turkey Rider. As of January 24th, 2017, both of them were made craftable. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Ability:' When this hurts the Zombie Hero, Conjure a Corn, Squash or Bean. *'Set:' Event Card description Do April showers bring Mayflowers? My goodness, isn't that a personal question! Strategies With Mayflower is slightly similar to Cattail with reversed stats, but the ability makes it shine. However, this only works if the Mayflower hurts the zombie hero so it is ideal to play in an aquatic lane, unless an Amphibious zombie blocks the path. Use plant tricks that damage, destroy, or Bounce zombies so that Mayflower can hit the zombie hero. Most likely, if Mayflower hurts the zombie hero, there is a high chance that you would earn a bean since there are more beans than squashes or corn. All total, there are 12 different beans, 5 squashes with 1 being a legendary (The Great Zucchini), and 2 corn plants with both of them being legendaries (Kernel Corn and Cornucopia). Try to keep allowing Mayflower to hit the zombie hero to have a chance at one of the three possible legendary cards, however it also has a very high chance of giving you bean cards which could be used to boost a bean-based deck such as Admiral Navy Bean. Take note, you may get cards that may not work out with your deck or get weak ones like Sting Bean and Weenie Beanie. While Rose can use this in a flower deck, this can become somewhat detrimental as while Mayflower itself can still benefit from Power Flower and Briar Rose, the cards it give you are generally not suitable for a flower deck. Speaking of Briar Rose, it is a good plant to keep your opponent from easily destroying Mayflower, and can be useful for protecting Mayflower from a big Amphibious threat like Octo Zombie. A good synergy when playing as Green Shadow is to use Espresso Fiesta or Plant Food on it, as its bonus attacks can hit the zombie hero, and give you more cards in your hand. Green Shadow can also use this with Bananasaurus Rex, as it will get +1 /+1 when Mayflower gives a card. Below here is a list of cards that can be obtained by Mayflower's ability: Bean: Weenie Beanie, Navy Bean, Admiral Navy Bean, Bean Counter, Jumping Bean, Sow Magic Beans, Magic Beanstalk, Spring Bean, Laser Bean, Sting Bean, Black-Eyed Pea, and Espresso Fiesta Corn: Kernel Corn and Cornucopia Squash: Squash, Smashing Pumpkin, Winter Squash, The Great Zucchini, and Jack O' Lantern Against Because of its low stats, it shouldn't be too difficult to destroy, however, if it is played on an aquatic lane, it can be very difficult to get to it, especially if the player is playing as Rustbolt, Z-Mech, or Professor Brainstorm. If the player happens to play as a hero or use a deck with no access to aquatic lanes, the best option is to play tricks like Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, or Cakesplosion. If it gets boosted, Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm, or Zombot Sharktronic Sub are good options as well. Hearty heroes, despite not having any Amphibious zombies, are good at combating Mayflower, due to the usage of cards such as Terrify, Sumo Wrestler, Rolling Stone, and Landscaper. Terrify and Sumo Wrestler can move Mayflower out of the aquatic lane, Rolling Stone can destroy it due to its low strength, and Landscaper can decrease its strength when revealed. If the player is playing as Rustbolt, Shrink Ray can be played to make sure Mayflower cannot attack and turn it to a lane waster, assuming it doesn't get boosted by tricks like Fertilize and Plant Food. Gallery MayflowerStatisticsSetEvent.png|Statistics MayflowerCardEvent.jpg|Card Trivia *It is the first event card in the Smarty class. *It was the first special edition plant exclusive to Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **Technically, Jack O' Lantern was a special edition plant that was introduced before Mayflower, however, it first appeared in Plants vs. Zombies 2, not Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *Its description references the proverb "March winds and April showers bring forth May flowers." *Its ability might be a reference to how corn, squash, and beans are all popular Thanksgiving food. **When it activates its ability, what seems like a plate of corn, squash, and green beans float above Mayflower's head. *It and Spyris are the only flower cards with the Amphibious trait. **Coincidentally, they are both event cards in the Smarty class. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Flower cards